Executioner
Amon layed against the wall, rubbing his eyes "My eyes sting like hell!" Amon let out an annoyed grunt. His eyes have been hurting for quite a while, feeling an annoying itch and sting, constantly rubbing them as a result. "Are you okay? Would you like some ointment?" Aph suggested, even though that last one sounded rhetorical coming from her. "Do they even make eye ointment? Seriously, that sounds painful to use. My eyes hurt enough, I don't need to stick a...whatever healing medicine in my eyes" Amon sounded very irritated, so much it wasn't like him. "It's more of a...drop of healing water into your eye ball. Supposed to tickle, really" Aph explained to Amon, though she began to drift off, day dreaming "Maybe I should try sticking it in..." Aph said, staring blanktly at the ceiling. "....Hey, are you spacing out?" Amon waved his hand infront of Aph's face, but she didn't respond to it "....Goddamn, is this going to be a trend?" Suddenly, Aph lunged towards Amon, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I don't wanna go!" Aph screamed out like a little child, tightening her grip around Amon's neck, beginning to strangle him. "H-..Hey...! K-...Kinda lacking...the...!" Amon could barely speak properly, by the fact his neck was being crushed "Here I thought this was gonna be a nice tender moment!" Amon teleported short distance away from Aph, releasing himself from her grip. Amon rubbed his neck in pain. "Huh...?" Aph rubbed her eyes, yawning "I just went to a magical place~" Aph said carefreely. "I think that's called a fantasy, a killer fantasy. So, don't do that near me again, you almost broke my neck." Amon said to Aph "Goddamn, you have a strong grip. No wonder you can carry around that sword" Amon commented on Aph's strength, cracking his neck sideways. "Hehehe~ I have a nasty habit of doing that from childhood" Aph cheerfully smiled, shrugging off the fact she could have very well killed Amon by breaking his neck. Amon raised his eyebrow at Aph, finding her rather intriguing and odd, considering how she behaves, and the fact that Lamia very well acknowledges her as a friend, something he never knew. "And what caused that habit, exactly?" Amon asked Aph. Aph's expression became less cheery, and more calm as Amon asked her that question. Aph looked around, and then returned her sights to Amon "No time for that. We need to find Lily now" Aph said, beginning to lead the way for Amon. Amon rubbed the back of his head in confusion at this sudden shift "....Did I do something I wasn't supposed to...?" Amon thought to himself as he began to follow Aph. "Women, am I right?" Beast casually remarked to Amon. "You only talked to one woman in your life..." Amon replied to Beast. "Oh, rub it in, will ya?" "What?! No! Just...Ah, nevermind. Let's just go". Suddenly, large holographic screens appeared within the building. Everywhere. Guran Doma, The Head Chairman of the Council, was the only one present. He sat on his chair, holding his hands together, and appearing worried. "Everyone..." Guran began to speak, his voice echoed through the entire building "I...have tragic news...We have failed to successfully catch and apprehend the intruders. We have failed to...do our duty. Evantually, they would do something catastrophic. These criminals must be exterminated. At all costs....I...have begun charging the Etherion" The mere mention of the Satellite Square Etherion made everyone shiver. No person living in this country wouldn't know of Etherion, the Council's strongest weapon. "He's going to...blow up this entire area just to kill us...?" Amon felt something familiar in his gut. The more he looked at Guran on the screen, the more it grew. "What is the fucker thinking?!" Amon was feeling rage. "You shouldn't scream. You'll be wasting your breath on him" Aph said calmly, patting Amon's shoulder "We need to go get everyone fast. Etherion requires atleast an hour to charge, and another 10 minutes just to fire". "...How do you...know that?" Amon asked Aph, calming down. "...Questions later. We need to go n-..." Amon cut off Aph by grabbing her arm. "I have some buisness first" Amon teleported before Aph could reply. "All who wish to leave...may leave...those who wish to stay, you will be given a title of honor on your tombstones. That, I promise" The moment Guran finished. A dead silence hit the entire building. "Fuck this!" A Rune Knight shouted, throwing away his weapon and running away to the exit. Soon, many more followed suit, running away from the area and exiting the building. Even the other Council Members began to run for their lives. Guran heard the screams of panic as those who ran away exited the doors, passing by his office, and seeing through the monitors what was happening. Guran sighed, laying back on his chair. "You're relaxed, now ain'tcha?" Guran quickly turned upon hearing a voice behind him. Amon had teleported behind him, and as Guran got up, Amon grabbed him by his collar, pulling him towards him "Considering you're about to bomb your own work place, I'd imagine you'd be a bit more stressed" Amon said in a cold manner, it was almost completely different from how he usually spoke. "How did you get-....?!" "Teleportation Magic. Quite handy." Amon tossed Guran back on his chair, manifesting a sword in his hand and stabbing the table, missing Guran by an inch "Same would apply to my Weapon Magic" Amon grabbed Guran's neck, pressing him against his chair, but not tightening his grip to the point where he's strangling him. "What do you want...?" Guran asked Amon, as he noticed Aph was standing at the entrance door, simply watching with a blank expression "If it's money, than I'm afraid they won't do you any good, because I have none here". "Money? Money...? Oh, yeah. That stuff I used to get paid when I killed someone. Not so good times...But no, I'm not here for your greens." Amon pulled his sword from the table, holding it in his right hand, as he glared at Guran "I am not interested in, oh you know..." Suddenly, Amon lifted Guran by his collar, right from his chair and above the ground "What the fuck is up with wanting to use Etherion on the building, just to kill six fuckin' people!" Amon shouted at Guran, as he forcibly placed Guran back on his chair, almost breaking the chair. "T-...That is a last resort...! The soldiers failed to capture you! So I will take things in my own hands, and take full responsibility for the lost lives! And I will kill you all!" Guran shouted in reply to Amon "So go ahead and kill me! Either way it's too late! Etherion will automatically fire and kill everyone on its own! It has improved these last 11 years!". "You fuckin'....!" "Amon! That's enough! Don't waste your time on him! We need to find L-...!" "Shut up." Amon cut off Beast. "...Amon, this isn't like you. Don't let it happen again" "I said shut up!" Amon grabbed Guran by his collar, gripping his collar tightly "I have a question to ask..." "...A...question...?" "What exactly do you want to achieve? World peace? Order? Amid this time of chaos, where the strong basically eat the weak with no care, what do you want to achieve?" Amon asked Guran, releasing and glaring at Guran, and crossing his arms, waiting for his reply. "What I want...? Isn't it obvious? I want to cleanse the world from filth like you!" Guran replied in rage "What else is there?!" "Oookaaaay. So, cleanse the world from filth, like me? So, kill all the criminals, outlaws, and leave all the pure and innocence, the rich and wealthy, the fuckin' homeless and stranded who walk on the street, bleeding and starving to death?" "I want to make this entire country a better place! But my duty is govern the law first and foremost! The Queen is the one who must improve this country's condition! Not me! I am in charge of keeping all the Guilds in check, ensuring no weapons of mass destruction fall into the wrong hands, and stop Dark Guilds! The condition of the citizens, is the Queen's work!" Guran gasped for air after finishing, looking at Amon with an enraged look. "Hmm..." Amon cracked his neck, before quickly manifesting a sword in his hand and holding it against Guran's neck "How are you going to achieve that when you're dead?" Amon grip tightened on his sword's hilt, beginning to slowly break it "You don't even know the condition of the people in this country. I bet your life was nothing but riches and success. I, on the other hand, spent my time escaping psychopaths, getting captured and almost sold as a slave, dropping genocide on a theatre, forgetting about my mother! And descend into the dark buisness of this world! Without me even realizing that I was doing wrong! All for the sake of surviving!" Amon stabbed Guran's chair, missing him by an inch, but leaving a scratch on his cheek "And how will you clean the filth that was misguided? I bet that if I had proper guidance, I'd be having a nice little house, somewhere off the coast, or somehting, but here's the funny thing...I wouldn't change a thing in my life at the moment". Guran let out a frustrated grunt "Not change a thing? And you say you're misguided..." "If I change anything, I'd lose everything I have now" "What you have?" "I have a loving daughter, two infact, a best friend who saved my life enough times for me to devote my life to her, from childhood to boot. And all of that was because I was misguided. I was given a life of crime and killing, murder for money, survive at all costs. And it got me to this point. I am a father, I am a husband, and I am a son. Things I thought I could never have. And you..." Suddenly, Amon grabbed Guran by neck beginning to choke him "You issued an order to kidnap my daughter. Take her away from me!" Aph began to walk towards Amon who was choking Guran to death at this point. Stopping next to him, she grabbed his shoulder, causing him to stop "Just kill him and get this over with. Don't waste your time on him, dear" Aph calmly said, not even one bit bothered by her "dear" strangling an old man. "...Right." Amon released Guran's neck, grabbing him by his collar and threw him towards the window, hitting it, as Amon teleported infront of him instantly. "You can go ahead...and kill me...but do you know what that will bring?" Guran coughed blood, trying to speak. He could taste the blood in his mouth. It was somehow bitter "Armies will go after you. What you've done today...is a crime much greater than any murder. The only way, something worse can happen, is killing the Queen. The absolute ruler of this country. You will have bounty hunters, Mages, many people going after you and your so called family's heads! Do you think you can protect them from the entire country?!". "Yes." An instant reply, with the utmost confidence in his words "No matter who goes after me and my family, I will kill them. Anyone who tries to take them away, or harm them in any way, is already dead to me" Amon clenched his hand into a fist "And you already died a good chunk of times" Suddenly, Guran's vision became blurry, as he began to lose his footing. Looking down, he saw a knife pierced his chest. "You...when did...?" Guran looked at Amon, as he lied against the wall. "Teleportation Magic" Amon held a knife in his hand, as the knife suddenly vanished, and Guran felt a sharp object going through his stomach. Looking down, it was the same knife Amon held "Quite handy." Amon said, turning around and beginning to walk away. "They...heard..." Amon stopped as he heard Guran's dying words "I..never turned...it...off..." Looking outside the window, Amon saw what Guran referred to. The same monitors that were in every room of the building when Guran announced the firing of Etherion, were still on. The entire building, everyone heard what has happened. "....Oh..." Amon's eyes widened in realization. Turning around and leaving the room before Aph, who followed him outside. When she exited the room she saw Amon sitting against the wall. "Everyone heard me..." "...Is it that bad?" Aph asked Amon, looking concerned as she crouched down to his level. "Lamia hearing it is fine but...what if Lily heard me? She'd think I'm a monster...she'll be terrified of me. She never saw or heard me be like this" Amon sounded...vulnerable and weak. Completely different from how he was with Guran. "Awww..." Aph sat next to Amon, smiling cheerfuly to him "Don't worry about it~ You didn't say that many bad things. I'm sure she'll understand you're only doing it for her own good" Aph cheerfully said, trying to reassure Amon. Amon looking at Aph. The look on his eyes made him look exhausted. Which he probably was considering recent events "...You are an unnatural person. One moment, you look like you can snap my neck, but then you try and make me feel better after I just killed an 80 somehting year old man. Or 70, I don't know how old the bastard was". "Is that bad...?" Aph asked with a saddened expression, looking at Amon with what can only be described as puppy eyes. Amon sighed, patting Aph "No, not at all. Not like I'm any different" Amon said, standing back up "But I've wasted enough time.". Aph stood up, smiling cheerfully once more "Right! Team Lovers going to save Lily!" "Team what no-...?" Before Amon could finish, Aph grabbed his hand and dragged Amon with her, as she began running across the halls, searching for Lily. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline